Sueños por Alcanzar
by DarkDawn2000
Summary: Desde los siete años mi obsesión ha sido el violín. Pero con gran pesar, tengo que dejar de tocarlo para defender a Bajoterra como todo el legado de los Shane. En ese entonces, una gran batalla se libró gracias a Blakk; ahora solo me queda sobrevivir en esta maldita situación en donde deje de salvar damiselas para que una me salve a mí. Basado en la película El Pianista.
1. El talento sale sin pensarlo

Sueños por alcanzar.

¿Qué si me gustaba la música clásica? ¿Qué si me gustaba algún instrumento de cuerda o de viento clásicos? ¿Qué si me gustaba la música que ponían mis padres a la hora del reposo? –La cual era clásica– sólo digo que la respuesta era No hasta ése día.

Se encontraba el pequeño Eli de siente años, en la sala de su casa; su padre salió a trabajar y su madre estaba preparando el almuerzo. El pequeño peli azul estaba pasando uno a uno los canales de la televisión en los cuales, o no había nada interesante que ver, o eran puras películas de sexo, violencia o drogas. Eli sabia que no debía ver eso, ya que era un niño y su madre le enseño a cuidar su mente y su alma.

Ya le había dado tres vueltas a todos los canales, y en eso paró en un canal el cual se trataba de Música Clásica: estaban en un concierto de instrumentos de cuerda en Italia. Chelos, violas, contrabajos, hacían retumbar su sonido en las paredes del enorme teatro. En eso, un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros, levanta su arco (la varilla con la cual se toca el violín) contra las cuerdas del violín, todos los demás músicos dejan de tocar para darle espacio a él: era un solo, en el cual ese violinista se deja expresar y muestra todo su talento, amor y dedicación, tocando su hermoso violín.

Para Eli, era lo mas hermoso que había escuchado, además de la voz de su madre, esa música le hacia sentir paz en su interior, nunca pensó que prestando atención a lo que está escuchando, lo aria sentir tal sentimiento de atracción al violín.

Después de unos tres minutos de ese espectacular concierto, todos en la sala se levantaron y aplaudieron a la banda, al director de orquesta y al solista, el cual hizo una reverencia y todos le aplaudieron aún más.

– ¡Elías Shane! ¡Te estoy llamando para el almuerzo! –le gritó su madre desde la entrada de la sala con una mirada bastante fulminante.

–Lo siento, mamá, ya voy. –el niño apagó el televisor y fue al comedor en donde estaba todo servido.

– ¿Dónde está papá? –preguntó el pequeño con algo de decepción al saber la respuesta.

–Me parece que no llegara hasta las seis, pero, ¿Qué te parece sí vamos al parque y comemos en helado? –le dijo su mamá con una sonrisa.

– ¡Sí! ¡Está vez para mí de chocolate!

Su madre le dedicó una sonrisa a su pequeño y se puso a comer. Eli todavía podía escuchar las cuerdas del magnifico violín en ese concierto y se preguntó: ¿Por qué no escuchar más?

El peli azul estaba en su habitación con su computadora rebuscando en internet la historia del violín y de la música clásica mientras escuchaba en YouTube varias piezas de violinistas famosos como Raul Di Blasto o Vivaldi. En ese momento supo que el violín era su Amor Platónico.

Al saber que su interior le demostraba su amor al violín, bajó las escaleras con rapidez y se dirigió hasta su madre, la cual estaba viendo televisión a la espera de su marido.

El pequeño niño se le acerco hasta quedar al lado de ella en el sofá.

–Mami, quisiera un violín. –le pidió él con cierta timidez.

– ¿Un violín? ¿Y eso por que, mi niño? –no era porque no le gusten los violines, le fascinaban, sólo que se quedó extraña al saber lo que su niño quería.

–Su sonido, sus cuerdas, su forma, ¡todo lo que tiene y hace violín es perfecto! Imagina la música que crearía con un violín. –se expresó el pequeño con toda claridad.

–Mi cielo, lo discutiremos con tu padre, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo acariciando su cabello.

Eli asintió y se dirigió a su habitación en donde le subió a un más volumen a su computadora en donde estaba sonando Lluvia de Primavera de Raul Di Blasto.

Continuara…

Espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo :D me inspire mucho aunque no sé si se nota :p

También espero y aspiro que les hayan gustado y escuchado las dos piezas que les di a conocer ya que no sé si ya las habían escuchado.

Se despide.

-Dark Dawn.


	2. Y de ahí no va a ser el mismo

Canción: Matrimonio de Amor de Richard Clayderman. (Primera pieza que les doy a escuchar *w*)

Era su día tan esperado; sus padres aceptaron comprarle un violín cómo un pasatiempo mientras su edad avanzaba para ir a Bajoterra. Pero en tanto avanzaba su edad más crecía su pasión por tan hermoso instrumento. A sus diez años ya dominaba muy bien la técnica y mientras más aprendía respecto al violín, más elegancia tenia a la hora del tocar el instrumento; su postura, su manos, su cuello, su espalda, sus brazos y sus expresiones faciales al tocar una pieza o muy suave o muy tridente. Su padre empezó a preocuparse de que agarrara una obsesión por el violín que fuera tanta que ya no quisiera cumplir su trato de proteger a Bajoterra cuando cumpliera quince años.

Ya a sus doce años llevaba unos cinco años practicando en el instituto Notas de Paz en donde ya, por su gran dominio del violín, lo han invitado a varios conciertos en varias ciudades del país, en las cuales ya hasta había conseguido pretendientes.

Siempre que llegaba de sus conciertos todos lo felicitaba (tanto familiares cómo amigos), pero su padre no lo felicitaba ni le daba ni siquiera una palmadita en la espalda como señal de aliento, pero, de todas formas, él lo amaba; entonces, un día que llegó de un concierto, se enfrentó a su padre.

–Papá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –le dijo Eli, tímido.

–Claro, hijo –le respondió sin siquiera voltearse para verlo.

– ¿Por qué nunca me felicitas cuando llego de un concierto? Es decir, nunca me dices "estuviste excelente" o "buen trabajo, Eli".

Su padre vaciló unos segundos antes de ponerse a la altura de su hijo y ponerle una mano en el hombro.

–Solo es que… no quiero que cojas un gran cariño por tu instrumento que… ya no quieras ir a Bajoterra.

Un gran brillo surgió en los ojos de Eli lo cual hizo que su padre se dé cuenta de que no le entendía.

– ¿Que es qué acaso no podre llevar mi violín a Bajoterra? Papá, claro que si iré a Bajoterra; llevar mi violín allá no será tan difícil.

–No, Eli, el viaje allá es muy duro y no creo que un instrumento tan delicado lo resista.

–Papá, yo sé que lo podré llevar… **Nunca abandonaría a mi violín.**

Eso hizo que Will se diera cuenta del "error" de comprarle ése instrumento a su hijo. No tendría las ganas de cuidar a Bajoterra por estar tocando su violín, no haría nada, no ayudaría a nada, no saldría del Refugio…, todo por tocar su violín.

–Entonces, lo haré más fácil para ti. –con una mirada furibunda, agarró el instrumento que su hijo tenia en el estuche y lo azotó contra la pared. (Alguien ayúdeme a matar a Will Shane -_-)

Canción: Soledad.

– ¡No, papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le gritaba su hijo con desesperación al ver cómo azotaba su precioso instrumento.

– ¡Lo hago por tu bien, Eli! ¡No puedes pasar toda la vida tocando está… Basura! –Sacó el instrumento del estuche y lo destrozó de un solo golpe contra el escritorio.

Las lágrimas de Eli se escapaban de sus ojos y caían por sus delicadas mejillas. Sus ojos se pusieron de rojos de lo que había llorado. Tenía un gran nudo en su garganta que no lo dejaba gritarle todo lo que quería a su padre. No hizo más, solo corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

A pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido en esos cortos cinco minutos, el dolor, la tristeza, el sufrimiento, al ver su preciado violín destrozado por su propio padre, no puede evitar seguir diciendo que no podía dejar de quererlo, es decir, es su papá, no podía odiarlo, aunque le haya destruido su amado instrumento.

Mientras seguía tumbado en su cama con las lágrimas en los ojos, escuchó la conversación de sus padres o, mejor dicho, la pelea de sus padres.

– ¡William! ¡Pero que pasó por tu mente cuando hiciste esto! –gritó su mamá.

– ¡No podía dejar que se apegue a esa cosa! ¡Él tiene que viajar a Bajoterra aunque le sea la vida imposible!

– ¡Faltan muchos años para que cumpla 15! ¡Si quieres que al menos su relación de padre e hijo mejore, al menos un poco, deberías darle una oportunidad de hacer algo más que no sea escuchar tus inservibles historias de tus aventuras!

Y todo fue silencio desde esas palabras.

Estaba devastado; no más conciertos; no más practicas; no más música de el pequeño Eli. Pero, lo peor de todo, era que él estaba seguro que no sería el mismo de antes después de lo que hizo su padre.

Continuara…

Perdón la demora :P *puto colegio. Putas calificaciones* sólo diré que tratare de actualizar todos los sábados sea en la tarde o en la noche.

Espero que hayan escuchado las canciones.

Besos y abrazos a mis sensuales lectores y lectoras.

Se despide.

-Dark Dawn.


	3. La vida es muy pesimista

***AVISO* capítulo largo, así que pónganse cómodos y cómodas, y a leer. Disfruten :D**

* * *

><p>Canción: Claro de Luna de Beethoven (por la canción es un capítulo largo :P)<p>

Emociones. ¿Qué tipo de emociones? O querría decir sentimientos. Sentimientos como tristeza, soledad, desamparo, vacío sin su objeto más preciado para su corazón. Su cuerpo ya no tenía la misma figura fornida y recta de antes, ahora estaba encorvado y los hombros los mantenía caídos. ¿Se la pasaba maldiciendo a su padre en voz baja? No. ¿Se la pasaba soñando otra vez en un concierto con su violín? No. ¿Se la pasaba recordando cómo era su violín antes de que su papá lo destruyera? No. ¿Se la pasaba lamentando haber dejado ése programa de televisión cuando tenía siete años? Sí. ¿Se la pasaba lamentándose haberse enamorado de un violín? Sí.

* * *

><p>El, ya grande Eli, se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto tendido en la cama con varias lágrimas acumuladas en sus bellos, pero apagados ojos azules sin vida. ¿Había superado lo de su violín? La respuesta sería un tal vez sí, tal vez no. Ya que escuchó pelear a su papá y a su mamá cuando cumplió trece años. Ambos discutían de que Eli mantenía sollozando en silencio por la pérdida de su instrumento.<p>

– ¡¿No pudiste hacer algo mejor?! Como… ¡¿HABLAR CON ÉL?! –gritaba su mamá.

– ¡Estaba en un momento de estrés! ¡¿Qué pasaría si él me prometiera dejar de tocar ésa cosa, pero la seguiría haciendo a mis espaldas?! –contraatacó Will.

– ¡Ya déjate de estupideces, William, y dame una razón lógica por la cual se lo destruiste!

– ¡Tengo que convencerlo de que no podrá llevar esa basura a Bajoterra! ¡Si tú no hacías algo yo tenía que arrebatárselo!

– ¡¿PERO DE ESA MANERA?! –Al parecer, la mamá de Eli ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos –. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Quiero el divor…! –calló al ver a Eli en la entrada del salón en donde se encontraban.

–Mamá, no le pidas eso. Es lo último que faltaría para destruirme. No sigas peleando por mí. –Dio una mirada al suelo antes de dirigirse a su padre –. Y, papá, ya me… olvidé de el violín. No volveré a tocar, ni escuchar, ni contemplar un violín. Si es lo que te hace feliz, no volveré a apegarme a algo en mi vida. Faltan unas semanas para que cumpla catorce y quiero estar en paz estos últimos años aquí. Por ahora, lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme en mi habitación y… esperar a que cumpla los quince.

Sus padres estaban tan inmersos en los que les decía que no notaron que su hijo llevaba un suéter que lo cubría hasta las palmas de las manos. Lo primero que se les vino a la mente es que estaba enfermo, pero no tenía ni la nariz roja, ni tenía tos. Así que el segundo pensamiento fue el que los aterró más, ya que descartaron la idea de que tenía frío, porque estaba haciendo 32 grados afuera.

Canción: introducción de la serie The Walking Dead (tenemos que ponerle algo de tención a esta parte, y esta pieza ayuda mucho)

–Eli, ¿por qué ése suéter? No está haciendo frío –le dijo su mamá.

–Ustedes no tienen frío, pero yo sí. –Sus pupilas se dilataron lo que demostraba que estaba mintiendo.

–Con permiso. –Will apartó a Eli de su camino y subió hasta su habitación.

Al percatarse de que su papá se dirigía a su cuarto, él trató de frenarlo.

– ¡No! ¡Papá, no hay necesidad de que vallas!

Pero fue en vano tratar de detenerlo porque su madre lo agarró de las mangas del suéter y las alzó; lo que Eli siempre hacía en su cuarto, además de sollozar, era cortase las muñecas con un cuchillo.

– ¡Eli! ¡¿Pero qué pretendes hacer con esto?! –Las lágrimas que su mamá retenía ya se dieron a la luz al ver el resto de los brazos morenos de su hijo que también estaban cortador. En específico, sus dos brazos tenían cortes desde los diez años.

– ¡¿Qué carajo hace un cuchillo en tu cuarto?! ¡Y justo debajo de tu almohada! –gritaba Will desde lo alto de las escaleras. Frenó en seco al ver los cortes que su hijo tenía en los brazos –. Hijo, esta no es la solución de aliviar tu dolor. No es necesario que estés así. Apenas eres un pre-adolescente.

–Cuando una persona que quiere suicidarse es porque no quiere acabar con su vida, es porque quiere acabar con su dolor –le dijo Eli con sus ojos sin nada de brillo; hasta se podía decir que no tenían vida.

–No sé si preocuparme y llamar a la psicóloga… o golpearte a ti por esto, William –dijo furiosa la mamá de Eli.

* * *

><p>Corromperse por una perdida. Hacerse daño para tratar de aliviar el dolor. Refugiarse del mundo para que nadie capte su dolor. Buscar consuelo en un cuchillo. Cubrir sus heridas físicas con un suéter. Cubrir sus heridas interiores alejándose del mundo.<p>

* * *

><p>Un año y medio yendo a la psicóloga una vez a la semana, pero ir una vez a la semana se convirtió en ir tres veces después de que sus padres se separaron.<p>

Una noche, la noche que Eli cumplía quince, su padre entró a la habitación de su hijo con una gran caja triangular.

–Hey, Eli, quería darte tu regalo de cumpleaños antes de que me valla a… trabajar.

–Gracias, papá, puedes dejarlo en mi escritorio –le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

–Está bien. –se acercó al escritorio de su hijo y depositó la gran caja en éste –. Hay un poco de pastel en la cocina, por si te apetece. Volveré en la mañana para llevarte a Bajoterra. –Y cerró la puerta.

Eli no volteó hasta darse cuenta de que su papá ya había salido de la casa y bajado por la alcantarilla.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama para fijar la vista en la gran caja de forma rectangular. No se podía ver a la perfección por la oscuridad. Así que, de mala gana, se levantó de la cama, encendió la luz y posó la vista en la caja rectangular o, más bien, la caja parecía tener unas curvas en su parte media.

Al darse cuenta de qué trataba sus ojos se llenaron de brillo él cual estuvo oculto todos esos años.

Con gran rapidez quitó el envoltorio de regalo de color azul y vislumbró un estuche de color negro. Abrió el cierre y se encontró no con cualquier amado instrumento.

Su violín.

El mismo violín que su padre destruyó. ¿Cómo lo arregló? Eso no le importaba a Eli.

Colocó el violín en posición en su cuello. Levantó el arco. Y empezó con la primera canción que se le vino a la mente.

Canción: el Árbol del Ahorcado en violín de Taylor Davis.

Justo cuando la primer nota llegó a sus oídos, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Ya no se sentía solo. Las noches que pasaba lamentándose de haberse enamorado del violín las descartó y se nombró un tonto por pensar eso.

La alegría. Calidez. Inmaculación. Magia. Compañía. Ya no sentía lo reverso a los sentimientos nombrados. ¿Que más podía pedir? Estaba feliz.

Ese momento fue de magia. Solo él y su violín. Se dedicó a tocar toda la pieza completa.

Se mantuvo alejado del mundo hasta la última nota.

Nada podía interrumpirlo… Hasta que Burpy apareció en la ventana de Eli justo cuando éste terminó la canción con una gran sonrisa.

–Un talento no se olvida ni a un paso de la muerte –dijo para sí mismo.

Un chillido desde su ventana llamó la atención de Eli.

–Oh, Burpy, ¿que haces aquí? Y ¿Dónde está papá?

La pequeña babosa infierno agachó la cabeza con sus antenitas también gachas.

–Por favor. Dime que no es verdad. –Y las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

Continuara…

¡ESTOY SUPER INSPIRADA! Para hacerlos llorar XD

¿Les gusto? Comenten.

¿Están llorando? Comenten.

¿Me quieren pegar? Comenten.

En estos días he estado leyendo muchooooooo, en exceso, se podría decir. Por algo está el Árbol del Ahorcado… ¿Alguien más aquí es Tributo? (además de ti, Paula) ¿Nadie? :c ok, yo también soy la única que le encanta leer libros juveniles en mi casa :l

Como ven Eli perdió a su papá desde los quince, en este fic, ¡y yo que hago! Pues es un universo alternativo y… apenas me vengo a dar cuenta de que esta historia tendrá más de veinte capítulos… ¡DAMN!

Besos y abrazos a mis lectores y lectoras. Los adoro :'D

-Dark Dawn


End file.
